


Imponderabilia

by le_mru



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Metafiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dzień przed końcem świata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imponderabilia

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na drugą rundę 3 ZWL-a na multifandom_pl.

Jakbyście nazwali tę historię?

No nie jest to _Kiedy Harry poznał Sally_ …

Faith.

Mam coś dla ciebie, Wes: _Stowarzyszenie Nieumarłych Poetów_. A my: może _Kill Bill_?

…Raczej _Kompania Braci_. Ale wróćmy do rzeczy.

 

1.

To był typowy dzień przed końcem świata. Na pustyni słońce waliło w spękaną ziemię, karoserię samochodu i głowy dwojga ludzi. Jedna głowa chroniona była kowbojskim kapeluszem, druga najwyraźniej wyłącznie inherentną brytyjskością.

— Nudno — powiedziała Faith, grzebiąc w zębach nożem.

— Przestań — wycedził Wesley.

— A co ci zależy? Kawałek kabanosa mi utknął.

— Na litość boską, weź wykałaczkę.

— A masz?

Wesley puścił to mimo uszu. Zerknął na zegarek.

— Zaczynam myśleć, że Smerfetka puściła nas kantem — zaczęła z dziwną satysfakcją Faith, zatykając nóż za cholewę motocyklowego buta. — Może ktoś ją przekonał, że nie warto jednak trzymać z nami nieborakami. Poszła po bandzie. I jutro zobaczymy ją po przeciwnej stronie.

— Wątpię — odezwał się cierpliwie Wesley. — Z pewnością zaraz się tu pojawi i będziemy mogli powstrzymać tę katastrofę.

— Mhm, z pewnością. Na pewno tak będzie.

Wesley, wciąż tak samo stoicki, zajrzał do samochodu i sięgnął po mapy. Faith nadal stała w miejscu, z kciukami zatkniętymi za pasek i wysuniętą do przodu w zamyśleniu szczęką. Słońce przesunęło się nieznacznie w kierunku horyzontu, ale żar nie zelżał. Kiedy powietrze zafalowało, oboje byli pewni, że to złudzenie wywołane upałem, ale nie tym razem. Tym razem było to coś innego.

Faith wciąż stała w tej samej pozycji. Wesley wytknął głowę z samochodu. Na jego czole rysowała się pionowa, niezadowolona zmarszczka.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział demon, wciąż nieznacznie falując. Unosił się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Faith uważała to za lamerskie popisy. — A. Obserwator i Pogromczyni. Dobrze trafiłem!

— Gratulacje — powiedział sucho Wesley, uwalniając się od map i pasów. — Ostrzegam, nie jesteśmy ani w posiadaniu dużej ilości czasu, ani cierpliwości. Jutro…

— Tak, deszcz ognia spadnie na ziemię, Gwiazda Piołun, wszyscy zginiemy, wiadomo. — Demon miał rozdwojoną purpurową brodę i spiczastą czaszkę. Wesleyowi kojarzył się nieco z D’Hoffrynem. — Częściowo to mnie tu sprowadza. Chciałbym zadać wam kilka pytań.

W pomarszczonej, pomarańczowej ręce demona zmaterializowały się dwie kartki. Faith spojrzała na nie z niedowierzaniem.

— Ty tak na serio, stary?

— W zupełności — zapewnił ich demon, nie bez nutki sympatii w głosie. — Jestem ludzioznawcą, tak jak pan Wyndam-Pryce jest demonoznawcą, i w szczególności fascynuję się czempionami.

— Staram się w miarę możliwości unikać tego słowa — stwierdził Wesley, który wyglądał, jakby zjadł właśnie coś niesmacznego. — W pełni natomiast rozumiem ciekawość badacza, niemniej czy to czas i miejsce, panie…

— Jhiharaqq.

— Jhiharaqq — powtórzył bezbłędnie Wesley. — Obawiam się, że nie mamy czasu na zaspokojenie twojej ciekawości.

— O, nie. Czasu jest dość. — Demon machnął ręką, a oni, nieco poniewczasie, zorientowali się, że dziwna nieruchomość krajobrazu to nie tylko upał. To był czas zatrzymany w swoim biegu. — Czasu nam starczy. Proszę, wypełnijcie tylko te ankiety, a zaraz zniknę wam z oczu i pozwolę wrócić do prób powstrzymania potopu.

— Musimy pisać? — zapytała z rozpaczą Faith.

— Możecie po prostu pomyśleć — stwierdził łaskawie demon. — Mam zdolności telepatyczne. I nie tylko. To zabierze wam kilka minut, naprawdę, a wasz wkład w wiedzę mojego ludu na temat _Homo sapiens_ będzie nieoceniony! No już, proszę.

Wczytali się w ankietę. Część punktów była zwykłymi pytaniami otwartymi, część tylko słowami kluczami, a niektóre w ogóle nie przypominały pytań.

2.

Wesley nie potrafi nawet ułożyć z tego zgrabnej historii, bo to nie jest historia, to są jakieś skrawki i epizody wyrwane z kontekstu. Prędzej można by złożyć model astronomiczny, albowiem dwie i tylko dwie! rzeczy są pewne: (1) oboje poruszają się na obicie większego ciała niebieskiego, którego imię to Angel(us), (2) stanowią układ podwójny, czyli bez jednego nie byłoby drugiego. I Wesley rzeczywiście, w pełni racjonalnie nawet nie wyobraża sobie _siebie_ bez _niej_. Oto przerażająca wizja jego życia bez Faith: utknął w Sunnydale na dobre, nigdy nie wymienił letnich garniturów na dżinsy i zamszowe kurtki, nudny, nigdy niezdradzony, nie przeszedł bolesnej wylinki i nie dojrzał do tego, co stało się jego obowiązkiem. Nie, tak by nie mogło być.

Faith nie zna się w ogóle na teorii literatury ani astronomii, więc myśli kategoriami fabuł filmowych, na przykład: w Los Angeles to byli najpierw _Urodzeni mordercy_ , a potem _Ocean’s Eleven_ pomieszane z _Kill Billem_ , a teraz ciężko powiedzieć, pewnie jakiś western, współczesny, ze względu na te wszystkie role kobiece i dużą ilość odcieni szarości, Wesley, oczywiście, w roli Bezimiennego – obsypanego trzydniowym zarostem bohatera indywidualisty posługującego się własnym kodem honorowym, jak w _Dolarowej trylogii_ ; sama Faith to ta nieszczęśliwa postać, która nie potrafi robić nic oprócz szerzenia przemocy, dobra-zła dziewczynka, wiecznie okrakiem na płocie, co doskonale pasuje do tego Wesleya.

3.

Jeden dżinn ją kiedyś zapytał: „Czego pragniesz? Pieniędzy? Sławy? Potęgi?” i Faith wyśmiała go na miejscu, bo przecież sławę ma, choć tego ponurego sortu, jest w końcu tą drugą; potęgę uzyskała w wieku szesnastu lat, zupełnie przypadkowo wskazał ją paluch losu, kiedy po drugiej stronie kontynentu umarła zupełnie obca jej dziewczyna, jej poprzedniczka w łańcuchu; natomiast pieniądze przestały być jej potrzebne, kiedy zatrudnił ją Giles. Nie potrzebuje więcej niż na nowe dżinsy i benzynę do motoru, nie wyobraża sobie siebie tarzającej się nago w zielonych banknotach, choć nie jest to poza zasięgiem jej możliwości, bo przecież może wszystko, co zechce… oprócz stania się kimś innym niż Faith Lehane, jest sobą, na dobre i na złe.

Wesleyowi nigdy nie zależało specjalnie na władzy czy potędze. Chciał tylko prowadzić swoje badania, kolekcjonować książki, nadzorować. Do tego był kształcony: był Obserwatorem, co, jak nazwa wskazuje, obejmuje _obserwowanie_ , nie działanie; każda inicjatywa w jego życiu przynosiła katastrofalne skutki. Niekiedy własne kompetencje traktował z niedowierzaniem, które przywoływało niepokojące echa głosu ojca, ale niezachwiana wiara jego współpracowników w jego umiejętności i nieustanne próby podkupienia go przez Wolfram & Hart utrzymywały go we wrażeniu, że jednak potrafi, że jednak jest kimś. Ukoronowaniem tego wydawał mu się własny dział w tej firmie. Teraz zamiast tego wolałby się zapisać w annałach jako doskonały badacz i nieustraszony wojownik po stronie dobra, ale wie, że to się nigdy nie stanie; za długo przebywał w cieniu Angela, a Wolfram & Hart w zemście za jego zemstę wymaże go ze wszelkich źródeł, a w końcu nawet IRS-u*.

4.

Faith autentycznie nie boi się śmierci bardziej niż jest to stosowne w obliczu naładowanej strzelby wymierzonej prosto między oczy, co sprawia, że naprawdę może cieszyć się wszystkimi niebezpiecznymi rzeczami, takimi jak chodzenie po południowym Bostonie o wpół do trzeciej nad ranem, fajki, picie, mordobicie, bardzo bardzo szybkie maszyny; nie ma nic lepszego niż wejście w zakręt przy dziewięćdziesięciu milach na godzinę, prawda?, wyczuwając środek ciężkości motoru, jakby był to rower, czując każde drgnięcie zawieszenia auta, wiedząc, że najmniejszy błąd może oznaczać wsmarowanie w barierkę w paroksyzmie giętej blachy; nic by się nie stało, kiedy by umarła, wszystkie zostały już powołane, i Faith może odejść w pokoju.

Wesley to karaluch. Przeżył już tyle, że groźba oddalenia się na tamten świat nie powinna robić na nim żadnego wrażenia, a jednak – robi, bo Wesley nie jest wolnym człowiekiem, a przynajmniej jego dusza nie jest wolna, jak każdego przyzwoitego wyznawcy monoteizmu. Jego dusza jest objęta kontraktem z Wolfram & Hart, co oznacza ni mniej, ni więcej, że po śmierci ciało zostanie zapewne zreanimowane i posłuży firmie do różnych podłych zadań, na przykład dalszego dręczenia Angela. Wesley umrze spokojnie, kiedy znajdzie sposób na uwolnienie z kontraktu nie tylko siebie, ale też Lilah Morgan i swoich dawnych współpracowników. Życie pozagrobowe to na tyle poważna sprawa, że zdecydował puścić w niepamięć dawne urazy – nawet tamtą poduszkę.

5.

Wesley dzieciństwo spędził w wiejskiej rezydencji ojca, gdzie uczył się jazdy konnej, fechtunku i wiedzy magicznej od najwcześniejszych lat. Potem zaliczał kolejne szkoły z internatami i uniwersytety, z czego ostatnią i najważniejszą _alma mater_ była oczywiście Akademia Obserwatorów. Był zawsze najlepszy na swoim roku, najbardziej oczytany, najszybciej opanowywał obce języki i nowe umiejętności, i z niechęcią wracał do domu na wakacje. Sunnydale miało go na dobre uwolnić od terroru doskonałości. Teraz, siedem lat po opuszczeniu deszczowej ojczyzny, za nic by tam nie wrócił. Nie ma do czego, to jedno, ale spodziewa się również, że nikt by go w domu nie przyjął jak swego.

Faith wychowała się na dzielni, gdzie były tylko dwa spożywczaki, jeden sklep u Chińczyka i zapuszczony warsztat samochodowy, taki Boston jak z filmów gangsterskich, ale z czasem w jej pamięci ten obraz łagodnieje i niknie, zastąpiony przez jakieś nostalgiczne przebitki z kiwania się na trzepaku, bawienia się w wojnę na działkach i wszystkie sensacyjne przygody dzieciństwa, z których złe części zostały wygodnie wycięte przez kogoś, komu zależy na dobrym samopoczuciu Faith, a to jest wszak niezbędne do jej dalszego funkcjonowania jako pocieszycielki strapionych i obrończyni bezbronnych. Ma potajemną, cichą nadzieję, że podobnie stanie się z jej późniejszymi wspomnieniami, ale na to na razie się nie zanosi i musi się męczyć z całością sprawy.

6.

Faith nigdy zbytnio nie szanowała czasu – nie był i nie jest jej potrzebny, nie wpływa na nią jakoś wydatnie; odkąd rzuciła szkołę, gdzie trzeba było zachowywać jakieś minimum punktualności, żyje w zupełnie odmiennej strefie czasowej, popołudniowo-nocnej: kładzie się spać o siódmej i wstaje o drugiej popołudniu, więc nigdy w życiu nie jadła takiego lunchu, jaki reklamują na szyldach drogich restauracji w centrach miast, za to dobrze poznała wszystkie tanie knajpy, w których ludzie o oczach szklistych ze zmęczenia obsługują pijanych imprezowiczów. Faith wychodzi z założenia, że czas jest dla ludzi, nie ludzie dla czasu.

Wesley żyje według harmonogramów i planów. O tej porze należy wstać, piętnaście minut na śniadanie, pół godziny na łazienkę, o tej porze zje obiad, a o tej kolację. Taki plan dnia daje mu wrażenie panowania nad czasem, ale to zaledwie relikt z tych czasów, kiedy nie był świadom, że czas to tylko kolejny podatny na manipulację wymiar. Wystarczy mu teraz popatrzeć, nawet przelotnie, na Illyrię, żeby uświadomić sobie, jak bezcelowe jest denerwowanie się w kolejce do kasy na stacji benzynowej. Zarazem uważa kształtowanie czasu za śmiertelnie poważną sprawę, więc nie żywi zbyt dużego szacunku do demonów, które zatrzymują jego bieg w celu wypełnienia durnej ankiety.

7.

Faith miała kiedyś dużo przyjaciół – w każdym porcie, jak to się czasem mówi, wchodziła tylko dokądś i wszyscy ją witali, przybijali piątki, wszędzie mogła wszystko załatwić, no, miała chody, potem za to wyjechała z miasta i trafiła gdzieś, gdzie nie znała nikogo, ale to przecież nie był dla niej problem, znaleźć sobie nowych, prawda? Co z tego, że byli to przyjaciele B, a nie jej właśni. Teraz też ją wszyscy znają, ale tylko dlatego, że zaczęła należeć do tych kultowych postaci rozpoznawalnych po cechach charakterystycznych – zobaczcie, ciemne włosy, skórzana kurtka, buty motocyklowe, akcent z Bostonu, szeptem: to Faith Lehane. Teraz wszystko było inaczej.

Wesley nigdy nie należał do dusz towarzystwa, raczej podpierał ściany i mniej lub bardziej świadomie siał zniszczenie wśród swoich nielicznych znajomości. Nie potrafiłby nawet powiedzieć, ile razy w życiu zwątpił nie tylko w przyjaźń, ale też jakieś elementarną przyzwoitość, ale wraz z upływem czasu coraz bardziej liczył na tych, których niegdyś spisał na straty bądź zaliczył do upiorów przeszłości. Faith z pewnością nazwałaby to myśleniem starego człowieka, ale Wesley po prostu na nowo odkrywa pragmatyzm i wszystkie pokrewne mu postawy. Skoro już musi robić to, co robi (a musi), lepiej niech będzie to z ludźmi, których zna (i którzy znają jego).

8.

— To głupie — powiedziała Faith, potrząsając głową. — Nie da się takich rzeczy podsumować w kilku zdaniach. Po co ci zresztą takie popierdółki jak „stosunek do czasu”? Kogo to obchodzi, czy się spóźniam, czy nie?

Demon wzruszył ramionami.

— Tajemnica badawcza.

— Innymi słowy: ściema.

— Gotowe. — Wesley oddał swoją kartkę. — Zadowolony?

Jhiharaqq wczytał się łapczywie w podane mu ankiety, chociaż na papierze nie zagościło ani jedno odręczne słowo.

— Och, zdecydowanie. To bardzo cenne informacje.

Wesley patrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem. Na czole i nad górną wargą skraplał mu się pot.

— Nie, naprawdę — stwierdził demon. — Od zawsze byłem zainteresowany wami. Czempionami, znaczy się. Dlaczego robicie to, co robicie? Przecież ta walka jest bezsensowna. Nawet jeśli pokonacie tę apokalipsę, wkrótce pojawi się kolejna. Jak nie apokalipsa, to kogoś gdzieś coś zje. Ocalicie jedną osobę na sto. Jeśli dobrze wam pójdzie. A jednak wciąż… uparcie… próbujecie.

— Taki nasz urok — powiedział Wesley.

— Na to wygląda. — Jhiharaqq schował kartki do kieszeni i zawinął rąbkiem szaty. — No, to ja znikam. Bawcie się dobrze.

Machnął ramieniem i powietrze zafalowało. Czas i fotony ruszyły do akcji. Faith kopnęła kamyk czubkiem buta, a Wesley przetarł oczy wierzchem dłoni. Chyba był zły.

— To było dziwne — ogłosiła Faith.

— To wszystko kwestia względna — odparł Wesley, spoglądając na zegarek. — Gdzie podziewa się Illyria? Koniec świata nie poczeka.

 

* IRS – Internal Revenue Service, odpowiednik naszego Urzędu Skarbowego.


End file.
